Oh those lovely roiai drabbles
by Rukusho
Summary: A sereis of short roiai drabbles. They'll range from silly and funny to serious and tragic. I'll mark any spoilers at the beginning of the chapter. I'll take any sugguestions(sp) for ideas too. R&R [RoyxRiza]
1. Drabble I: Home

**Drabble I: Home**

'_It's been two years, two long years.'_

"So tell me dear," the old woman sharing the train compartment started, "are you going to Eastern on state business, or for personal business?"

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye gave a small smile, "A little of both actually. The state just transferred me back to Eastern, and I'm going back to see some family too."

"Oh is it home coming dear?"

"Not really. Originally I'm from Southern."

"Oh so is there a husband or fiancé waiting at the train station?"

"More like a very close friend, but what brings you to Eastern? You must have a son or daughter in the State Military to be riding in one of these compartments."

"Yes, my son is having me live in Eastern with him because of my health, so he scheduled my transfer through the military."

"You are very lucky to have son like that." The conductor on the train made the announcement saying that the train would arrive in Eastern in five minutes. The compartment became quiet; each woman immersed herself in her own thought. Riza fingered a note in her pocket, remembering the wording perfectly

**FOR IMMEDIATE TRANSFER: LIEUTENANT ELIZABETH (RIZA) HAWKEYE IS TO RESUME COMMAND UNDER COLONEL ROY MUSTANG AS OF 1300 HOURS ON THE DAY OF MARCH THE 17TH. **

Riza remembered that s_ome one _got a hold of the note and wrote another note on the back.

_I'll meet you on the platform at 12 pm. See you then. _

'_It's been so long, I wonder if he still has that boyish grin.'_ Riza waited for this moment for so long, rolling into the station, running into his arms, just holding him. A girl can dream, right?

She looked out the window, seeing the first part of the platform coming into sight. This train was mostly military personnel, so these people must be the waiting family and friends.

As the train came to a slow, lurching, halt, the old woman sharing the compartment spoke again, "I hope you enjoy your homecoming dear."

Riza nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

A giddy nervousness overcame Riza as she exited the compartment. She wanted to memorize everything about this moment. In her mind, the walk down the hall to the door felt like eternity. She waited her turn to step off the train, gracefully landing on the platform. She didn't know what to expect, almost thinking that that _someone_ would be right in her face as she stepped off the train.

Riza looked around, seeing wives hugging there husbands and tiny children jumping into there fathers arms. She moved towards the exit of the platform, hoping that her _someone_ would be there.

The crowd on the platform started to dissipate; Riza still searched. She looked off towards the horizon, a sadness overcoming her.

"Yip yip!" A familiar bark echoed in her ears. Riza turned around, looking down towards the dog running towards her.

"Black….Hayate?" She whispered.

"Riza!" Her head shot up, seeing a man waving his hand at the other hand of the platform. A smile started to form as she ran towards the figure, jumping into his arms. She held him tightly, as he spun the two of them around in a small figure.

"I thought you forgot," she whispered as she buried her head in his blue uniform.

"Your train came early. I ran out of the house when I heard that it was five minutes from the station." His voice a bit deeper than it was two years ago, running an ungloved hand through a few of the stray golden locks. She started to pull back, mumbling an incoherent sorry.

"Hmm?" He looked down at the girl in his arms, "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry sir, this is very out of uniform." She looked down towards the ground, remembering that she is now his subordinate again.

He chuckled a bit, pulling her closer to him, "I think you're forgetting something First Lieutenant."

Her amber eyes looked into his onyx ones, trying to find out what she missed. That boyish grin formed on his face, oh how she missed that grin. "What time are you officially transferred under my command?"

"1300 hours sir."

"What time did I say I'd pick you up?"

"1200 hours…" Riza formed a small 'o' form with her mouth, realizing her mistake.

"So according to my watch," he pulled out the charm that signified his commitment to the state alchemists, "we still have an hour and a half to just be normal people." He replaced his pocket watch and placed his hand on her lower back, feeling the concealed pistol under his hand.

"Well, at least I know you're scheduling skills haven't dissipated." Riza giggled a bit as she rested her head on his covered shoulder, still missing the touch of his bare skin. "But, I'm glad to finally be home." She whispered the last part, so only he could hear.

"I'm glad you're finally home," he whispered back into her ear, turning so that one hand was wrapped around her waist, the other in his pocket. The two started to walk side by side to the exit, Roy's deeper voice echoing back to behind the couple. "Come Black Hayate."

What is home? Home _is_ where the heart is. To Riza, its not a place, a city, the hospital she was born in, or even the house she lives in. No, to her, home is being in the arms of the man she loves.

_A/N: Well, I just had to write this. I heard a song on the radio on the way home from a shopping trip today. It's been playing in my head all day now (even when I'm sleeping). You all should try and get this song too(too bad I can't find it TT) Its 'Will I Ever Make It Home' by Ingram Hill. Depending on how you interpret this piece, the song will either fit or it wont._

_Well…one drabble down…many more to go :D Oh yeah! Go check out fireun's **Bedside Drabbles**, it's a great series that covers every thing in FMA (hell it even kinda inspired me to write this!)… heh…yeah…this is probably more of a One shot compared to a Drabble hey its my first time so P_


	2. Drabble II: Birthday

**Drabble II: Birthday**

"Good morning Lieutenant." Roy didn't even look up from the paperwork he was currently reading. Riza hung her jacket on the coat rack that was just left of the door. She walked over to the little personal bar that Roy and placed in their office.

"It's nice to see that you are doing your paperwork without me holding you at gun point sir." Riza poured some steaming water into a mug and placed a tea bag into it.

"Just because I'm useless in the rain doesn't mean I can't do paperwork at the discretion of my own free will." Roy chuckled as he took a sip of his bitter black coffee.

"Touché." Riza removed the lemon teabag and threw it away. She poured some honey into the drink before moving the mug up to her face, letting the steam engulf her features.

"And anyways, Lieutenant Hawkeye, you should be the one worried about your paperwork." Roy motioned towards her desk. Riza stared at the stacks of paperwork piled on her desk.

"Well," she sighed, "at least you've been getting your work done this morning sir." Riza walked over to her desk and closed her eyes as she sat in her chair. She tried to gain her Zen so she could deal with the dull and daily reports. She took a sip of her tea and willed her self to view the disaster area called her desk.

Shock filled her eyes as she looked at her desk. To say the least she was really expecting rows upon rows of foot high paperwork to greet her eyes instead of colorful cards and brightly wrapped packages surrounded by a barrier of papers. She looked up for a second, then looked back down, but then looked back up to see her Colonel smirking. "Care to explain sir?" She placed her mug in the one open spot on her desk.

"All will be explained in a moment Lieutenant," Riza knew that Roy was up to something, the smile on his face screamed something was up. "Havok," Roy yelled towards the other room, "is Sergeant Major Fuery back from his errand yet?"

"Just got back sir!" Fuery's voice responded from the other room, "Do you need something sir?"

"Will you all come in here?" Roy made things sound very serious, as if some one was going to be fired. They all entered, Havok, Farman, Bread, and Armstrong. Lastly, Fuery walked in carrying a black object cradled in his arms. Roy got up from his desk and walked over to Riza's, removing one of the stacks of paper. The others followed suit, placing the papers back on the Colonel's desk. Fuery went over and gave Riza the black bundle he was holding. It jumped into her arms and started licking her face.

"Black Hayate?" Riza looked at her puppy then back up at the men surrounding her desk. "What's going on you guys? Pamper your only female co-worker day or something?"

"You really do work to hard, so you deserve a day to be pampered." Alex Louis chimed in.

"But that's not the reason we did this Lieutenant." Fuery added.

"However, you do work so hard you forget about your own important dates." Havok added to the little speech.

"Do you know what today is, Lieutenant?" Farman asked.

"It's Friday Warrant Officer. I haven't lost my memory." She scolded her subordinate, making it sound like she was loosing her mind.

"Ah, but you are forgetting something important Lieutenant." Roy added, moving around to the back of her desk.

"Like what? It's not revolution day, that's six months from now. So then what is it? Some random event?" Riza scratched Black Hayate's stomach while she tried to figure out what today was.

Roy leaned his head down towards her ear and whispered, "What is today's date?" Riza looked down at her left hand counting out the date in her head. Her eyes went wide, as her mouth formed a little 'o' form.

"So what's today?" Havok made a mocking tone towards her.

"It's…my birthday." Her hand went to cover her mouth. "I can't believe I forgot. So all of theses," she motioned towards the gifts and cards, "are for me?"

"You got it. Now start opening, its not like we have all day." Havok added.

Black Hayate jumped out of Riza's arms as she reached for an orange envelope with her name on it. She smiled when she pulled out a child's drawing that said 'Happy Birthday Auntie Riza!' She knew it was from the Hughes and read the little note from Glacier. She opened a few more cards (from Fuery, Farman, and Armstrong) each promising her a day off from her paper signing duties.

"Thanks, I'll be needing these soon." All the men around Riza chuckled at her remark. Armstrong handed her his gift. "This is from the family." She opened the bright pink gift revealing a black box. She opened the box finding a new dress gun holster. The actual holster was made out of strong blue leather that would match her dress uniform.

"Thank you," she traced her fingers along the place for her gun.

"My mom made it. She said she wasn't sure about the size of your gun so she just guessed."

"It's all right. I'm sure it will fit my gun. Thanks again Armstrong."

"Here, open mine next." Havok pushed his gift towards Riza.

"Oh, all…right." Riza was wondering what Havok was up to. She opened the shining blue package to find a white box.

"I know you'll love it," Havok encouraged.

"Great…now I don't know if I want to open it." Riza sighed deciding if she really wanted to open the box. Havok leaned over her desk to see the box. She opened the box to see a blue cloth. "It's a-"

"Miniskirt…" Havok gulped as he finished her sentence. He started to move back slowly away from the desk. Black Hayate looked up at Riza from under the desk then quickly moved into one of the corners under her desk, whimpering. Riza slowly moved up her head and started staring at Jean. Her glare was ice with a eyebrow twitching; everyone around the desk, excluding Mustang, backed away from the desk leaving Havok standing.

"Havok…" Riza's voice was deadly; she reached for her gun in her holster.

"I swear Lieutenant Hawkeye," Riza aimed her gun, "I-I-I didn't pick out that gift. Colonel Mustang gave it to me this morning," she pulled the hammer back on her gun, the click echoed through the room. "He-he-he told me to say you'd like it. I swear. Oh my God please don't shoot me."

"I'll give you a count of three. Three." Havok's eyes grew wide when he realized she wasn't joking. He started to back up with big steps.

"Two." Havok gulped again starting to beg for forgiveness.

"One." Havok sprinted towards the door, and right after he was out, the gun went off. Wood splinters went flying off from where the bullet hit the doorframe. Black Hayate hid under her desk, his paws covering his ears. Riza blew away the smoke that was coming from her gun, and then placed her gun back in her holster.

"Well," Armstrong started, "I think I'm going to make sure Havok didn't die from a heart attack." He quickly ran out the door; Fuery, Farman, and Black Hayate followed suit, leaving the Colonel and Riza in the office alone. Riza stared at her desk, cooling down.

Roy went down to sit at his desk, something hit the back of his head while he was walking. He pulled the blue bundle from his head, seeing that it was her new miniskirt. He noticed a piece of paper folded in one of the pockets and read it.

_Colonel,_

_Nice try in getting me to wear that tiny miniskirt. If you try that little prank again next year, Havok won't have a bullet flying past his head, but you will. Maybe we need to discuss your plans for the State. Dinner at 8 ok?_

_Love,  
__Your Riza_

Another smirk crossed Roy's face as he looked up at _his_ first lieutenant. She started to work on some of the paperwork on her desk. He liked knowing that she could not stay mad at him, her little note was proof enough. Roy's mind wandered to the events tonight, trying to think of a way to get Riza to join him and Havok on the miniskirt plan.

_AN: Ok…just don't ask…probably a lot of OOC, especially in Riza, but I was on crack when I wrote this (I think). Just here for laughs. I'll respond to all comments in the next Drabble-oneshot-thinigi. _


	3. Drabble III: His House

**Drabble III: His House**

"Well, this is home," Roy opened his apartment door as he helped his wounded comrade through the door.

"I'm sorry sir, this must be such a burden. I should just go home." Riza immediately turned back towards the door to exit. Roy grabbed her by the shoulder, gently, and directed her towards his bed.

"Remember, your apartment isn't safe, that's why were in this whole predicament. And the doctor told you to stay with someone close because of your injuries," he ushered her into his bed, "the doctor said that you need to rest for a few days, and change the bandages every four hours if not sooner. Now can I get you anything to drink; the doctor also said that you need to drink lots of fluids too."

"I'm fine sir," she winced as she tried to wave him off, "but do you know how Black Hayate is?"

Roy was silent for a while, he decided to go into the kitchen and act as if he needed to do something. He didn't have the heart to tell Riza that her little dog isn't doing well. "He's fine Hawkeye. Cain is taking care of him right now, so I'm sure he'll be all right." A sad 'oh' came from his bed as Roy made a glass of water.

He was glad he broke tradition tonight, walking Riza to her door after the weekly dinner date. If he hadn't been there, she probably would have bleed to death thanks to Lust. Roy still didn't know how she'd gotten into the apartment, but he knew that she was going to use Riza to get to him. He could still remember seeing Lust's claws slicing through Riza's body and piercing through her uniform. From that point on, Roy only remembered bits and pieces of what happened. Pulling on his glove, torching Lust enough to stop her for a bit, holding Riza, grabbing Black Hayate, and moments in the hospital filtered through his mind.

Roy walked out of his kitchen, carrying a glass of water and some pills. He placed them on his bed stand and grabbed a chair from the corner. He pulled the chair up next to his bed, "Do you need your pain killers?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired," the young lieutenant replied softly.

"Get some rest then. You're safe here Hawkeye," Roy gave her one of his boyish smiles as he opened his side drawer revealing his state issued hand gun. Riza cocked an eyebrow at Roy as he loaded his gun. "What?" She still stared at him funny, "I thought that you would feel a bit better if you knew there was a loaded hand gun close by you."

"You really don't need to do this for me sir. Shouldn't you be at work any ways?"

"Nonsense Hawkeye, if I were in your situation you'd be doing the same for me. Now rest, you need to get better." Roy didn't want to sound like he was ordering her to rest, but she would just not listen. That was Riza for you. She nodded slightly, letting her self succumb to the Colonel's care, and shifted slightly trying to get comfortable.

Roy stared at her for a while, watching her shift and drift into a light and probably painful sleep. He leaned over a bit, resting his elbows on his knees. He gently placed one of her resting hands in his. He stroked the top of her hand gently not reassuring her but reassuring himself that everything would be all right.

_**AN: Well…another drabble out. I like the beginning…but I'm a bit skeptical about the ending. Oh well! On to bigger and better things**_

_**Comments:**_

_**Mimi-san: **Aww! Thanks! >> good thing I saw your review right before I posted this. Dont worry I'll get more RxR stuff out...after i get to Zanarkand in FFX >D_

_**Outsane:** Thankyou _

_**John Slation:** Ok! More will come!_

_**Psycho 24:** Thanks! Yeah...that didn't come out right, but roiai is the best!_

_**Nolifer:** Thanks!_

_**Jazze Al-Bhed-Girl:** Thanks for the suggestion! I work with that one for sure! You mean I can e-mail Roy-sama! GASP! AHAHAHHAHAHA! coff I am not a stalker _

_**Mortari:** Thanks! Yes, her stories rock! It is so hard to find good roiai stories now a days. You really have to look hard._

_**Sinister Tomato:** Yeah…a little AU here and there won't hurt anyone, but I see what you mean about Hawkeye being a bit girly. Thanks though!_


	4. Drabble IV: Sickness and Rain

_Ok, before I start this one I have to say this: This little drabble is dedicated to my uber sexy flirtatious wanabe brother Ross. Love ya man!_

**Drabble IV: Sickness and Rain**

She loved the rain. It always calmed her. She hated being sick. It meant being achy, feeling crummy, and missing work; however, to her, being sick when it rained was the best. It meant being able to stay in bed, all warm in the covers, just listening to the soothing sounds of patters on the windows and roofs.

She really just had a head cold, but it was bad enough to keep her from work (a very rare sight for any of her co-workers). She had to admit, she was worried that her co-workers may end up burning down the office, but right now, all that mattered, was staying in her soft and comfortable bed. She stayed in bed most the day, making the occasional trip to the bathroom, or letting Black Hayate out to go to the bathroom; however, when she was in bed, she curled up into a ball under the covers in her usual PJs with Black Hayate right next to her. She kept her eyes shut; just listening to the water hit the windows in irregular rhythms. To her, this was pretty close to how she would want a lazy day in bed to be.

Her room was dimly lit; the only light came through a window from the stormy outside. It cast a grey tone on the room, adding a slight chill to the atmosphere. The only noises in the room were the patters of rain, and the slow breathing of Black Hayate and Riza. Around noon, a noise reached Riza's ears; some one was opening her door. She knew she locked her door the night before, and decided that some one was trying to break into her apartment.

Now Riza was alert, grabbing the loaded gun from under her pillow (her safety blanket). She heard the door open, and clutched her gun tightly, trying not to move. She heard footsteps enter her apartment, and stop.

"Lieutenant," the person whispered. Riza lowered her gun once she heard the man's voice.

"Over here, sir." She placed her handgun on her bedside table, rewrapping her covers around her. Black Hayate jumped off the bed and trotted over to the man at the door. He squatted down to pet the little pup on the head before heading over to the area where Riza was.

"How are you feeling Hawkeye?" The man moved to place his hat on her desk, "You're not contagious are you?"

"No, afraid not sir," she watched him take off his heavy black coat, soaked from the rain, and place it on her chair, "but why are you here? Don't you have work to do at the office?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd bring you some soup to make you feel better," he discarded his normal uniform jacket also on the char.

"Oh," she started to settle back into her covers as he took off his shoes, "what time do you have to be back?"

"In an hour or so, I'm using my lunch break, but the guys will cover for me," he moved down to untie his boots. There was a silence between the two, the rain patter echoed through the room. Roy straightened his boots under her desk, calling for Black Hayate. He picked the tiny dog up, placing him on Riza's bed. Riza turned over to look at Roy, scooting over to the left side of her bed. He smiled, taking her actions an invitation. He undid the first few buttons of his shirt as he crawled under the covers.

Riza watched Black Hayate settle himself in the left corner of her bed. She felt her bed shift down a bit, as Roy crawled under her bed covers. He turned on his side, so that they were facing each other. "You know, Riza, that red nose really looks good on you," Roy said playfully, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face. She buried her head into her pillow, hiding the smile. Roy scooted closer to her, placing one hand under his head, the other around her waist. His hand easily covered her lower back, as he pulled her closer to him.

Riza sighed, nuzzling her head into her commanding officers chest. Her mind screamed this was so wrong, but she batted that idea off into a corner of her mind. She liked how just one large hand on her lower back could steal her strength from her. She enjoyed the warmth he gave her; she tried to get as close as she could to him. "You know what," she asked him in a whispered voice.

"Hm?" Roy looked down at her, rubbing her lower back.

"This must be paradise."

"How so?"

"Its raining, I get to stay in bed for a day, and I'm being held by you. How can that not be paradise?" She blushed at the fact of sounding so childish. This was a major change from the normally stern Hawkeye.

"Well, that's a new retrospective on paradise. I guess mine would be almost the same, just remove the rain." He smiled at her, leaning his head down into her hair.

"To each his own, sir." Roy pulled the covers tighter around the two. They were silent after that, enjoying each other's company. The rain once again echoed through the apartment, lulling the two into a peaceful sleep.

_AN: Yeah so…another one in the books! The next one is completely crack filled, I hope I'll get it written tomorrow. I'll respond to all comments then ; Thanks for reading! hopefully there aren't too many spelling or grammar mistakes _


	5. Drabble V: Longing

**Drabble V: Longing**

Springtime, she loved it and yet hated it. Springtime meant warmer weather and sunny days; however, it also meant the time for puppy love.

It is always hard for her to last through spring. The yearning isn't as bad in the later parts of spring, but in the earlier parts, her life is hell. Even though she isn't in public often, just seeing young couples touching, feeling each other sends a ping though her body. This is the only time she curses the imaginative side of her mind, wishing she didn't have the imagination she did. Maybe she shouldn't read so many romance novels on her time off.

Who would have though, Riza Hawkeye reading a romance novel on her spare time? All her co-workers probably thought she was the ice queen with a deadly shot who did paperwork during her spare time, even thought there really is a softer side to her. Maybe that's why she became even colder during the springtime? She couldn't let her co-workers see her softer side and ruin her image. No, she couldn't let anyone see the emotions she held out side of work.

Those emotions always flared up during spring. Just seeing couples together sharing a romantic moment sent Riza's mind spinning with ideas of inspiration. She would always write down her ideas in a journal. Why? She's not even sure of that. Maybe for a way to look back into the past if anything were ever to happen, or a way to cheer herself up during a depression, but one thing was for sure, her ideas made her long for a touch she could never have, a forbidden love.

In her opinion, this type of love is the worst. Always imaging how it would feel to have his hands run down her sides, how his hands would perfectly interlock with her hands while sprawled out over the covers, resting her head on his chest. Always wondering how his chest would feel, soft like a baby's bottom or rough, carrying scars as memories of sin. Always wondering how it would feel to have him kiss her forehead, breathing synchronized as his hand moves around to rest on her lower back.

Riza hated and yet loved it when ideas like that would pop into her head. It gave her a false hope that she could fantasize in at home; but when it came time to work, it would leave her in utter agony.

Even then, she can bring in the slightest bit of hope into her mind, promising herself that she will always be there to protect him, and make sure that he achieves his own goals. All thought protecting him might just seem like part of her job, but she will always know the importance of her actions.

Maybe one day Riza will tell him, the Colonel, how she feels for him, but for now she has to live with the longing, wondering sometimes while lying in bed, scratching the top of Black Hayate's head, "Why is it so hard to just say those three little words?"

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**_Ok, I know I promised something crack-filled this time…; yeah that didn't work out so well. Sorry it's taken so long to update! School's really taken a pounding on me and my dad just had surgery a few days ago, so I'm kind of like thank god school's over. Thanks for all the comments It brightens my day when I see e-mails sitting in my inbox saying that 'You have reviewer comments on your story.' Now if only I could see those e-mails during school damn you middleschoolers who just had to look at porn while on the school's network. I'm not quite happy how this turned out just because I don't think I really made a straight point; if that's the case, think of this as an adventure into the compexness of the female mind. Remember, R&R! Oh yeah…there may be a few sexual implications, but nothing descriptive. Gotta love the mysteries of PG-13!_**

_**Mimi-san**: I'm glad you're enjoying them! D Feed those bunnies so you can write some fanfiction!_

_**Fireun**: -dies- I can't believe it's you! Thank you so much for commenting! –dies again- I love your work, and you're comments really mean a lot to me. Thank you thank you thank you D_

_**Aznw1f**: Thanks! You golf? Totally cool! D Yah, I hate when people at my school say golf's not a sport It makes me really want to bop them on the head sometimes. –shrugs- oh well! Golfers unite! Lol_

_**Ross**: of course my little rossle. It's no problem!_

_**Museless Author**: You're welcome! I'll do anything for the fandom!_

_**Sweet-vixxen-of-love9**: Thanks! I'm glad you like my style _

_**Jojodacrow**: Oh thank you! I really like you're writing too! It always makes me happy, I'm really sorry to hear about your friend too. I hope he gets better._

_**Warrior of Destiny**: Thanks! I totally agree, there aren't a lot of Royai stories, and its even harder to find REALLY good ones too. _

_**Keyta-chan**: Heh, that's for your own imagination _

_Oh and Jazze Al-Bhed-Girl, I'm going to write your request tomorrow I think (just as long as I'm not dead from work…) I finally got an idea for it and now the bunnies wont stop biting me for not writing it._


	6. Micro Drabble I: Reason

**Micro Drabble I: Reason**

She had always thought that you needed a reason for every action, for every thought, for every decision. That's what made her a logical person, a sort of realist. To her, everything had a reason for happening, and that's why she never understood him. She never understood his touches, how they could cause her mind to go blank. She never understood how she could get lost in the caresses of his lips as they graced her shoulder and face with feather light touches. She had no reason to loose her train of thought, no reason to become speechless when he held her, no reason to loose her self-control when he passionately kissed her. It made no logical sense, until it hit her. Love needs no reason.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**AN: Wow...this is actually microdrabble length XD Thats what happens when the fluff bunnies attack you. Especially when you're at school, drinking a cup of starbucks coffee, and have nothing better to do during a studyhall. I have some other work to do now, like study for my math test and finnish my latin homework. >> Oh, if you all are looking for the update for Transfer coff coff twitch I've had no time to write it up. I was hoping that I could write it over the weekend, but I ended up having a major anime binge between Saturday and Sunday, so I'm a bit behind. But I should have time on Friday night to finnish up the chapter. I'll try to write maybe a few more micro drabbles by the end of today, but that's me just trying to sound optimistic. **


	7. Drabble VI: Dream

**Drabble VI: Dream (or when bunnies attack)**

Dreaming was her way of escaping the coldness of reality. It's what helped her get through the Ishbal rebellion. Every night, while the war was going on, when she would have to fall asleep on the cold hard ground, she'd let her mind slip into another world. At first it was simple, she would be in some room she didn't recognize under the covers of a small bed with a faceless man, just holding him. Sometimes it felt so real, she could feel the heat his body radiated. It was her safe haven, and as the rebellion got worse, the dream became more complex.

She would realize the room was hers, the bed was hers, and the comforters were hers. While the man remained faceless, she noticed the little details; the way he'd hold her close, the way his breath fell onto her neck, the way her hand laid flat against his bare chest, how he'd whisper sweet things into her ear, noting that the familiarity in the voice.

The rebellion ended, but the dream did not. As she regained her life under a new command in Central, it continued to add detail. He would still whisper things into her ear, but now he would gently kiss it, making a trail down her jaw to her neck. His rough hands would leave soft caresses on her bare back as he pulled her closer, as if he could never let her go. One hand would lodge its self in his black boyish hair as she held his head to her neck, his mumbling sending soft vibrations through her shoulder. She never wanted this dream to end.

As her company went out on the front lines, the dream came back even stronger. Now she would cling to him, as if he were her life-support. She could feel his grin as his lips ever so softly brushed against her forehead. Their legs would tangle as he pulled her closer. She'd nuzzle her head into his toned chest, as he'd pull the covers tighter around them. She'd look up into his obsidian eyes as hot breath and cold air touched her face, smiling. He'd whisper the words 'I love you' onto her lips as he closed his eyes, resting their foreheads together.

It wasn't until after Riza Hawkeye arrived back in Central with the new Brigadier General, after all the celebrations and parties, that she realized the man of her dreams had always been right next to her.

Fin

**

* * *

AN: Holy wow, don't know where that spurred from. Well...actually I do...damn the bunnies! This is what kept me up last night. Thankyou fluff bunnies, which didn't give enogh fluff. Maybe I should call them touch bunnies. Allright, I just wanted to get this one posted before I update Transfer .; Thanks! **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Outstane**- Yes, the fluff bunnies do rock. Remeber, if you get some, feed them well

**RW Grim**- Haha, it is true! Anything can be made into a weapon! OMG You take Latin II? I take Latin II! Latin II rocks! What book are you guys using? Did you take the National Latin Exam. Zomg you so need to e-mail me. It's so nice to find an anime liking latin student! Our class sizes are like the same as yours! I had 8 kids last year, and I have about the same this year. XD It's going to be even smaller for us next year.

**Mimi-san**- Riza, pink...no way! Still that would be funny. I wonder what roy would think if he saw her wearing pink fuzzy bunny slippers.

**Danibellerika**- Thankyou! I'm glad it was moving...that's what I was aiming for!


	8. Murderer

#20: 'Murderer'

Today was sunny…

"First Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, this court marshal finds you guilty on the charges of the murder of Fuhrer Bradley." A wave of gasps and sobs rang through the courtroom as the verdict was read. She stood in perfect posture behind the table, staying cool and collected as her fate was read. Roy's hand gripped the wooden railing that separated him from his subordinate.

The judge cleared his throat before starting up again, "I would like to comment on something before the sentencing is read. Be very aware, Lieutenant Hawkeye, that this council of your peers has taken your military service record into account during this sentencing, and we are very well aware that there might have been a large influence from your commanding officer, Brigadier General Mustang. However, the crime you committed is undeniably sickening. You truly are a murder."

Roy gripped the railing until his knuckles were white, interrupting the judge, "And what would you call Archer? or even the State Alchemist! Pacifists?" Havok pulled on Roy's arm as he shouted at the judge.

"Control yourself, Brigadier General." The judge was not moved by the sudden outburst in his court.

"Roy," Havok tried pull the Brigadier General back into his seat, "calm down." Roy struggled even harder, "Tell me Havok, how the hell am I supposed to stay calm when we all know she didn't do it?" His voice was at a harsh whisper now. Armstrong placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to place him back in his seat.

"Continuing with the sentencing," the judge began again, "in the best interests of the state of Ametris and it's people, myself and this council sentence you, First Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, to death by execution."

More sobs ran through the courtroom. All of her coworkers stood in shock while the sentencing was read. Mustang's eyes grew wide as he realized that the execution would be immediate. She turned around to look at the people behind her. She looked at each of her friends, silently saying goodbye, while keeping her cool demeanor, just as any soldier should during tough situations. She placed her hand on Roy's ungloved ones, looking into his eyes. Her gaze was as cold as ever, showing almost no emotion; however, Roy could see the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes.

He never heard the judge call for the soldiers to take her away; all he felt was her hand faintly slipping off his as she moved her gaze to the door leading to her death on the other side of the room. His hands gripped the wood as if he were to squeeze the life out of it as he bowed his head, frustration rising. He lunged forward, breaking out of Havok's grip, only to be restrained by a bear like hug from Armstrong. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant," he shouted for her trying to gain her attention as she was escorted closer to the door. He clawed at the wooden railing, Fuery and Havok on either side of him trying to calm his flailing arms. "Hawkeye, come back! That's an order! Hawkeye! Hawkeye!"

Roy didn't hear his friends and co-workers trying to calm him as he watched her go through the door. "RIZA!" It was too late; she was already through the door. He would never get to see her golden hair, her piercing amber eyes, that subtle yet gentle smile; he would never get to see any of those ever again. Searing liquid burned his face as he slouched back against Armstrong. Havok, Fuery, Breda, and Falman surrounded their commanding officer, shielding him from the gazes in the room. He whispered in a shaky voice, "Riza. You're not it…I'm the murderer."

…yet somehow, even with blue skies, it managed to rain.

**

* * *

Omake**:

"Continuing with the sentencing," the judge began again, "in the best interests of the state of Ametris and it's people, myself and this council sentence you, First Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, to go home and relax."

"Excuse me sir?" It was the first time Riza had spoken today, "I just have to go home? No jail time? Execution?" Roy looked as perplexed as she did at the strange ruling.

"Nah, I'm in a good mood today, and the Fuhrer was a bastard; were probably better off without him. Also, I've heard of Brigadier Genera Mustang's miniskirt plan. I must say I'd like to see him have that plan succeed. You'd look great in one too," the judge winked at her. Everyone stared at the awkward behavior of the judge; Roy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to see Hawkeye's reaction.

A vein popped out on her forehead as she grabbed her gun from the cowering warrant officer. Jean and Roy both let out little squeaks as they heard the infamous click of the hammer.

**

* * *

Omake II: (thanks to RW Grim for this one! Oh the crack!)**

"Continuing with the sentencing," the judge began again, "in the best interests of the state of Ametris and it's people, myself and this council sentence you, First Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, go out on the town for a night and find yourself a better man than this." Everyone stared at the judge, gaping at the insult towards Roy, "A lady like you deserves a man who knows how to treat a lady right; not some fool who can't remember the name of the woman he wakes up to each morning (note its some times multiple women too!)"

Riza looked behind her to see a twitching commander. "Now Roy," Havok was trying to restrain Roy from snapping his fingers, "lets not be too ra—"

Havok wondered if anyone would thank Roy for burning a new sunroof in the court room.

**

* * *

AN: Well, my first attempt at the Roiai 100 Themes. I think I put an intresting spin on things in this one. .; I know, I know this doesn't actually happen in the anime, but there were spoilers in here gasp Can you find them? coff Yeah, there's my frist attempt at an omake. I'm sorry! I just had to lighten the mood after the end of this chapter, I've written like nothing comedic/funny since I started this series, well...excluding the birthday drabble. But yea! Critique always loved D I'll try and update Transfer tomorrow night (late tomorrow night since my golf coach is having a going away party,) and maybe (as long as my coach doesn't grind me into a pulp tomorrow) I'll update this too. That'd be a great way to start off the weekend nod**

**On a side note: I'm starting an Anime Club at my school next year (yes I too was amazed that we found a sponser) and well, our sponser doesn't have a clue about anime ;;;;;;;; Luckly, she says that we can do the club as long as my friend (NAMI!) and I teach her about it. Nami-chan gave her a copy of Fruba to read today, and I'm going to go take her the copy of Newtype with the top 25 anime in it along with the first volume of Trigun (she mentioned to Nami that she liked the cat in there so we figured might as well let her see the show...) But I was also thinking of putting together a list of helpful terms that would help acquaint her with the genera. Any sugguestions? (Names of people would be good too...)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Outsane- Good! I'm glad those things are fed well! They will produce the most amazing stuff.**

**RW Grim- XD that's totaly crazy-cool! It's nice finding some one like me! Capis genticam obrussam de Latina? XD Sorry...geeking out there. ; Gah, I'm sorry you have to work out of Ecci Romani, that's almost as bad as learning out of Wheelocks! Oh well! Latin-anime-loving-teens unite! coff We should talk some time nod**

**Mimi-San - YES FOR FUZZY PINK BUNNY SLIPPERS!**

**Shiro, Flava, Fire, Jade, Death, & Poet: Thankyou**

**Jojo- Thank's a bunch! It's always so nice to see you review. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Motari- Gosh! I'm glad I made your day better. :) nod Yeah, what can I say, I'm such a sap for sad things nod**


	9. If I die

#97: 'If I die…'

"Hawkeye," his voice echoed from the back seat.

"Yes Colonel?" Her eyes were fixated on the road in front of her as she drove their car down the desolate road in Central.

"If something should happen tonight—"

"Don't think like that sir," her voice was scolding to a point, but something was different. Her normally cold honey eyes gazed at him through the rearview mirror; there was something different about both of them.

"Don't interrupt your superior while he's talking," his eyes looked up to meet hers through the mirror; she quickly focused her attention back to the road, mumbling a quick 'Yes sir.'

"If something should happen tonight…if I die tonight," he tried to read her reaction to his words, "I want you to remove yourself completely." That caused a reaction.

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow you."

He bowed his head slightly, staring at the back of the seat, "Riza, I want you destroy anything that is connected to my plan. I want you to deny you had any involvement with my plan." She was about to interrupt, however he continued. "I want you to place all the blame on me, destroying any connection between you and me." That hit a nerve in the young Lieutenant.

The car screeched to a forceful stop, as the golden haired angel in the front spun around, her face in a mix of emotions.

"What's the meaning of this Lieutenant?"

"I can't do that, sir."

"What?"

"I can't do that."

"It's an order."

"I can't destroy every thing you've worked for," she sighed resting her head on her headrest; staring at the roof of the car. "It…it just wouldn't be right." A silence settled in the car.

"Drive on Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." _I made a promise..._

_

* * *

_**Meh...to tired to reply...need sleep...**_  
_


	10. Are you satisfied?

#69: Are you satisfied?

It was quick, not too forceful, yet not too soft. His lips were like the petals of a rose, as they molded perfectly against hers. Could he really make all women feel this heavenly?

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt her back against the shut office door. Her arms clutched at his covered biceps, as his palms flattened above her shoulders. His teeth nipped at her lower lip gently, as if requesting for entrance.

Her head tilted upwards as their tongs danced an intimate tango in their moist caverns. Her cheeks tinted a light pink as she felt the heat roll off his body. He pulled away ever so slightly, nuzzling their noses together before moving by her ear. He must be a reincarnation of Bacchus himself!

He breathed into her ear, "Are you satisfied?" Her eyes opened slightly, her mind in a hazy fog, "Hmmmm?" His hot wet pants were brushing against her ear.

"Are you satisfied with your reward Riza?" She never knew his voice could sound so salacious. She grabbed a black tuft of hair and pulled his face from resting in her shoulder, leaving it mere centimeters from her face so she could gaze into the depths of his onyx eyes. She whispered the only think that would make him stay.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the lovley comments. I'll reply to them in one of the next chapters. Remember, I love reviews! They make my day! (ish a comment whore >>;) Until next tim my fellow little roiai lovers

Quckly to Mimi-san Thank's for the recomendation D that makes me happy! And yes I've seen her stories (I never pass up a chance to read roiai!) I'm just bad about reviewing faceplant I'm glad shes addicted thouh >D BUAHAHAHAHA


	11. Fingertips

**Warning: This drabble contains some what spicy content intended for mature(r) viewers. No it is not NC-17 but personally I think it probably pushes the limits of PG-13 heh…I like it though nods Basically a tid bit of implied sexual situations. So if you feel that you are not mature enough to read this, please hit the back button to spare your precious little innocent eyes. Thank you. **

**Oh also tini'weni little spoilers for chapter 39 of the manga.**

* * *

#50: Fingertips 

How could a weekly shoulder rub turn into this? He'd have to thank the doctor down in the medical ward for suggesting a full back massage to _help_ with his recovery. Deadly fingertips crawled down his bare back, tracing along the outline of his muscles, sending shivers up his spine.

How was this not heaven? Normally she'd be leaning over the back of his chair running her hands between his half-buttoned shirt and his bare chest, letting her few stray strands of hair lightly tickle his face as she worked away the week's tension. Now here he was lying face down in the couch in his office, in a state of half-undress, as his subordinate worked the kinks and knots out of his lower back. He squirmed, as her feather light caress moved dangerously close to the hem of is pants.

He folded his arms and rested his head on them as she told him to lay still. The gentle pads of her fingertips slowly worked there way up his back, avoiding his injured left side. He suppressed a low moan in the back of his throat when her fingers steadily started to work out each individual knot that lined his neck.

She leaned her mouth close to his ear whispering, "Does it hurt sir?" Something new lingered in his young lieutenant's voice. A fallen strand of hair brushed against his ear, sending even more shivers down his spine.

He let out a throaty reply, "No." A groan escaped his lips as she popped one of his larger knots.

"Good. You know," a sultry whisper floated into his ear, "the doctor gave me another suggestion that may help your back."

"Mhhmmm…really?"

"Yeah," she breathed into his ear, "I thought that I may try variation of one of them." He was about to respond when he felt her finger s move down to his lower back again. His mouth opened, letting out a groan as her lips attached to his wound. She sucked and licked the spot for a few moments before pulling back and blowing on it. His back tensed and relaxed as she repeated her actions on each incision that Lust left on his body. His moans slowly turned into groans as she kissed her way up his back and neck.

"How was that?" She lightly kissed his ear, coaxing out a response.

"Good." He turned his head so she started kissing his chin. "Did the doctor give you any other suggestions Riza?" He peered out of slit eyes to see her response.

"No…" his mouth turned down into a little frown. "But," his trademark grin appeared, "I have a few other ideas."

* * *

Omake (ok I just know this is bad….but I couldn't resist XDDD) 

"Are you sure that its alright to do this Jean," the woman sighed into his neck, "I mean…it is your office and all." He pushed some papers off his desk making room for the woman in his arms.

"I'm positive, and it's a way for me to get back at my bastard Colonel for stealing my girlfriends." Jean glared off to the side. A moan came from the other room.

The girl shot up and glared at Jean, "You said no one else was here!"

He panicked, trying to figure out who it was. "No one's supposed to be," he whispered harshly towards her. He left his new 'girlfriend' sitting on his desk as he ran out to the break room, hearing another moan. _It's coming from Mustang's office…is he? No way…_ Another moan, and then a groan came from the office.

Jean leaned an ear against the door with a cigarette balancing off his lip, jaw slackened. _I can't believe him!_ Another moan. _Doing…THIS…in a military office! This has to be against military code!_ Another groan came from the room, and the mumbling of Mustang's voice echoed to his ear. He almost decided to walk in and break up the party when he heard a familiar female voice.

"…but I have a few other ideas…" _HAWKEYE IS IN THERE!_ He quickly marched back to his office grabbing his 'girlfriend's' hand.

"Is something the matter Jean?"

"We're leaving. NOW!"

**

* * *

Authors note: XD well…this is part of my punishment for bad spelling from mandy-chan XD Only one more like this. I gotta go get some more sleep, so I'll reply to comments next time : (PS…Mimi….that's just kinda creepy you know? XD She hasn't even talked to me XDD) **


	12. Grave

**Spoilers for chapter 27 of the manga ;**

* * *

#4 Grave 

This was the second trip she made to Central for the passing of a friend; only this time her family came to the graveyard in Central.

Her mother and father, along with the rest of her family stood on one side of the hill, while she stood in the sea of blue. Most of the dog's here were higher-ups in the military, including Bradley.

She felt Mustang's presence next to her as they stood in attention. Her face was stoic as the coffin slowly dropped out of sight. The crowds cleared, as a few sobs echoed through the placid graveyard. Her parents didn't even allow her to mourn with them. She stayed standing next to the new mound of soil as the cars drove off. She thought she was alone when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"You know its okay for it to rain today."

She looked at the name inscribed on the tombstone. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "No, he'd want it to be sunny."

The hand slipped around her shoulder, pulling her into a half embrace, "Its not your fault, you know."

All the cars were gone, save for one, leaving the two alone in the cemetery. "I should have been more alert when I left his office. I didn't even hear some one enter his office." She paused, her breaths shaky. "The thing that bugs me the most is that I heard my name before the gunshot echoed from his office. When I ran in there he was…he was already…gone."

He looked down at his subordinate through the side of his eyes. Her amber orbs glazed over with water, but nothing spilled from them. Seeing his Lieutenant stuck in such a state stabbed at his heart, and it hurt him even more knowing that her grandfather's death was connected with Hughes'. He decided not to tell her about the relationship between the cases, not wanting to see his twenty-five year old Lieutenant suffering anymore.

He ran his thumb across her shoulder, trying to make her relax a bit. He pulled her a bit closer, leaning over pressing a simple kiss on her head, mumbling into her hair the only words of reassurance he could give her. "We'll get the bastard who did this, I'll make sure of that," _and I'll protect your granddaughter, sir._

* * *

AN: Well, another one done. I'll finish up my punishment next drabble XD …I just had to get this one out of my head. ;;; Now, time for some reviewer responses. 

**RW Grim**: Yup, kiss fics are the best. I think that Mandy put it best: "XD Heavy on the action good." XD Maybe I'll try smut in a year or two. Until then we'll just have to rely on Lady Sinistra ;)

**Danibellerika**: XD good. I'm glad it came out as I intended.

**Happy-yume**: I'm glad you like it D Thanks for reviewing!

**Mr. Turner**: Dankies

**The Air Alchemist**: Heh, well tradition is tradition. Personally I think that there is a lot to there relationship, like routines, that we don't see in the anime (especially as the series nears the end.)

**Flava Sava**: ) thank you nods


	13. Feigning Sleep

**Warnings: Sex...nothing descriptive...just mentions of it **

# 57 Feigning Sleep

A gentle smile played across his face as he looked down through silted eyes at the sleeping woman on his chest. She created a warmth that he often longed for, but had never received from the other women. A sweet pale winter-morning's light lit up her face from a small crack in the blinds that protected them from the outside world.

A small chuckle formed in his throat as she tried to bury her head deeper into his chest. He brought the hand that was resting on her lower back up to her shoulder, pulling her naked flesh closer to his bare form. Her breaths danced dangerously along his chest as her fingertips flexed against his navel. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he felt her legs wrap around his, as if trying to keep him from escaping the warmth of his bed.

Memories of the activities from only hours before played before his eyes, images searing into his mind. It reminded him of a lone night the two had spent together in Ishbal, staying in very similar positions to the ones they were in now. She was five years younger when they spent their first night together in the cold night of the Ishbal desert. Back then, the sex was frantic and desperate, built completely off lust. It was beautiful in it's own way, the raw emotion of two human beings proving that they are indeed still alive; however, what transpired only hours before was completely different.

This time was different; it wasn't just empty sex, but something meaningful. Each kiss, each caress, every movement had some deeper meaning beyond a simple touch. There kisses weren't hard or forceful, just passionate. This time they allowed themselves to succumb to each other's pleasure and passion, truly defining the meaning of intimate.

Her head moved on his chest, leaving a trail of light kisses as she straightened up a bit. Her hand traced the contours of his stomach as she rested on her other elbow, his hand moving back to her waist. "You're a horrible faker you know?" Her lips curled into a hidden smile. He pulled her so that she laid on top of his chest now, faces merely centimeters apart.

"You've been awake this whole time," he huskily breathed, wrapping his tanned arms around her pale lower back.

"You shouldn't be talking," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his damp hair, letting her lips gently brush his nose. She pulled back tucking her head under his rough chin, letting herself listen to the even rhythm of his heart and breaths. She went to move a hand to rest on his chest, but he quickly grabbed it, intertwining their fingers. He heard her mutter something about actually sleeping, enjoying the vibrations that echoed from her chest to his. He simply nodded, allowing real sleep to engulf both of them.

* * *

**AN: Well, I've finally finnished my stories for mandy. I really liked writing this one, and I must admit that I got a lot of inspiration from James Joyce's _A Portriat of an Artist as a Young Man_. Yeah, we hit a 'steamy' part in my english class...and just the way he describes simple little things amazes me. He's beautiful with words, and thus spawned this. This has to be one of my more faviorite drabbles right here. And HUZZAH! Finally we have character select in the FMA section of Yes! -dies- So, I'd like to give all my readers a little something extra -nods and grins- It's a bit old and I used it as a warm up for when I was writing a chapter from transfer...**

**

* * *

**

**I Wish**

I wish that we could go and stand in the pouring rain. Protecting you from whatever comes your way. If I could, I would happly run into your arms, just holding you in the rain. I wouldn't care if my dress is ruined by the mud or water. Just spending a minute in your arms would make my worries and saddness fly away. But now we can't, for here I am at the alter promising my life away to another man. Its not supposed to rain on wedding days, but I guess it fits since I'm throwing part of my life away. I saw you come in, dressed in your soaked military uniform, wanting to object; but you held your toung. Why? Do you think this is what's best for me, marrying a man I don't love? Now I'll be expected to act a certian way, dress a certian way, preform a certain way, all against my will. How can I protect you with my heart and soul when it belongs to someone else? I can feel a tear slide down my cheek, my future husband smiles thinking its a tear of happyness when you and I both know its a tear of sadness. You nod and gently smile, as if saying _It's all right, we knew this would happen some day._ I cringe when I hear the clapping as my new husband claims my lips; it feels as though a part of me is being torn away, never to come back. I see you leave as we walk down the isle. Now, more than ever, I wish I told you everything from the moment I met you.

* * *

Ah, and now for reviewer responses: 

**Outstane:** yes, isn't it amazing how such sweet sorow can be so sweet and beautiful?

**Air:** You should post your drabbles, even if they are cheezy because that way you can get critique -nods- that what I've done (and read really really good works)

**Cameo:** Thanks for reviewing -girns- Hehe...yeah that one was alright. I don't really like like last line but oh well -shrugs-

**Elie: **Thanks for reading :)

**Jade**: -grins-


	14. Drabble VII: Beauty

Drabble VII: Beauty

Another night, another state function, another classy dinner; this was nothing out of the usual for Roy Mustang. It was just another opportunity for Mustang to do a little ass kissing around the higher-ups. Nothing was different about this event from any of the others he attended. All his subordinates were there, with Hawkeye acting as his bodyguard. He stood there with a glass of golden brandy in a white gloved hand, floating in and out of the conversation around him.

"Hey Mustang," a Brigadier General from the West nudged him, "isn't that one of your subordinates over there." He pointed out Riza.

"Yeah," another General from the north joined in, "isn't that the one that is deadly with a gun?"

"Anyone can be deadly with a gun Yoshiko," a Colonel from the south added sarcastically.

"Well…you know what I mean. I hear she's one hell of a shot Mustang." Roy simply nodded, and swirled his drink in hand.

"You think she'd wear a dress to this type of function, any woman would want to get out of that military uniform. I guess where she lacks in femininity, she makes up in her shooting, right?"

"Must be; however, I'm surprised that you haven't gotten her into a miniskirt, Mustang," that general from the north punched him jokingly in the arm, referring to Mustang's reputation with the ladies.

He looked over at Riza and saw something different. He wasn't looking at her through the eyes of a lusting bachelor, nor the eyes of a commanding officer. No, this time he just looked at her through unfiltered eyes. Now everything was perfect about her; the way her hair was up in its normal style, the way her uniform didn't need to show off her long legs. A small smile crept on his face as she turned her head to look at him, pulling herself away from the conversation with Havoc and Breda. The light showed of the ever so slight blush that made its way across her untarnished face.

"No," he replied, interrupting some random topic that the Generals and Colonels were now on, "that's beauty."

* * *

**AN: Alright, just a little break from the Royai100...-sweatdrop- James Joyce's _Portriate of an Artist as a Young Man_ inspired me again. Heh! Hope you all like it, it's a very different look at what beauty is imo. But, I wish I had some more time to be descrptive and put a tad bit more emmotion in it. Well, that's what I get for writing this during break. Thank's to all my THREE reviewers -ahem- Comments do make me write more -nudge--wink--nudge- So remember, Read and Review!**  



	15. DiaryJournal

_This drabble is dedicated to the super-duper-awesome Fireun_

#61 Diary/Journal

"I see," there was a slight frown on his face as the nurse continued in a sympathetic tone. She bowed sadly as Mustang asked if they could be alone for a while. He sighed, placing his face in his calloused hands. The Colonel pulled his shoulders back as he ran a hand through his messy black locks. A small fake smile appeared on his face as he went to sit down next to the depressing hospital bed.

"Are…" his voice was softer than it had been in years, "you in any pain?"

She turned her head weakly and looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "Not as much any more, the morphine has dulled out most the pain." Roy gave off a quick sad smile as he placed a hand on her cold clammy one.

"I'm sorry you have to see me in this state sir," she closed her eyes, as if it would provide some form of small protection for what was left of her shatter soul.

"Hey," she opened her eyes as she felt his warm fingers brush away her bangs from her eyes, "you know that's not true Hawkeye." His onyx eyes softened when Riza looked up at him. "You know what I see right now? I see the strongest, most self confident woman I've ever known in my life sitting right in front of me." He trailed his fingers down by her ear then along her pale jaw. If her body could of, her cheek would have flushed at his forwardness, but instead they stayed a clammy pale color.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel a bit better?" Roy placed his hand back onto hers. She stayed silent for a while before barley whispering, "There's a journal on the table over there…could you….read an entry out of it?"

Mustang grinned as he got up to retrieve the book, "Just any old entry First Lieutenant?" He faintly heard her say that the entry she wanted was marked. He sat near her hip, on the edge of the hospital bed, draping her limp arm over his lap. He opened the small black notebook to the bookmarked page, quickly glancing over the style of the entry. He looked up at her, "Poetry, eh?" She nodded her head ever so slightly; he went back to reading the entry quickly, so he could at least recite the poem well. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Let us live, my Lesbia, and let us love," Roy's voice was gentle and quite so only Riza could hear.

"And let us value all the rumors of old men to be just a penny," he let the little journal rest in his left hand, and placed his right over her resting hand.

"The suns are able to fall and rise:  
When that brief light has fallen for us,we must sleep a never ending night," he wrapped his fingers around her nimble hand. He angled his body so that he could look at her as the next lines rolled off his tongue like a sweet wine.

"Give me a thousand kisses, then another hundred,  
then another thousand, then a second hundred,  
then yet another thousand, then another hundred," he entwined her delicate fingers with his and squeezed her hand. The words danced from his mouth as if he had recited the poem many a thousand times.

"Then, when we have made many thousands,  
we will mix them all up so that we don't know,  
and so that no one can be jealous of us when he finds out  
how many kisses we have shared." He had placed the little book, and now was leaning close to Riza's face, brushing away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"That's a beautiful poem."

"Yes," her voice was whispered and trembling, "it was always one of my favorites."

"And it always will be," he lightly her golden hair, memorizing her auburn eyes. Riza's pulse was steadily slowing, telling Roy that she would soon slip into that never-ending sleep.

"I…..I always had a dream….that one day….I'd….get to hear you read it," her voice was barley audible. He cupped her face in his hand, and leaned down, softly placing his lips on hers. Roy pulled back just ever so slightly whispering that her dream was now a reality.

"Thank you Roy," she whispered breathily against his lips as she squeezed his hand with what little strength she had left. Riza was fading away.

"I'll miss you Riza," his body started to tremble as a lone tear fell onto her cold cheek. With her last wake of consciousness, Riza mumbled the three words she waited to say for ten long years. He gave her hand three squeezes as it relaxed.

* * *

**AN: Well, I'm done with finals! I'm a Juinor now! Wooohoooo!  
But I do blame finals for spurring this. I get in this funky depression at the end of the year, 'specially when friends are going away. For those of you who don't know, the poem I used here is Catullus' _Carmen 5_ or better known as Give Me One Thousand Kisses. I love this poem to death (I actually had it as one of my translations for my Latin final today) XD I'm not quite sure I'm happy with the ending to this...but it works right? Sorry...no omake this time, but thank you everyone for the reviews! They keep me writing these things!  
**


	16. Parting

**WARNING: This fic takes place post-series and is a prelude into the movie. Spoilers for the entire series! Oh and the quote at the end...it's a parting for Roy**

#73: Parting

His mind was stirred by unfamiliar yet familiar warmth. He kept his eye shut as his hands moved along the form that was clinging to his bare chest. A woman, his mind gruffly thought. He peered through his good eye to see if he recognized the woman in his bed, only to have a beautiful image greet him. It consisted of none other than Riza Hawkeye, burying her head into his neck, clutching at his chest with her bare hands. A small, simple smirk appeared across his face as he realized that his one arm supported the underside of her head, wrapping around her uncovered shoulders, while his other rested against her naked hip. Roy could've sworn that a soft glow radiated from their bodies. He started to pull her tighter against his body, but paused as he felt her body stiffen in his embrace. There eye's met as she roused from slumber.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied in a soft voice, brushing a few golden strands from her eyes. They stayed silent for a few moments, each sorting through the events of the night before.

There was a going away party for Roy the night before at one of the local bars. Neither of them drank, Roy needing to stay in good condition for the long journey to the front lines, and Riza staying sober to make sure everyone stayed in a semi-polite manner. They left the bar together, Roy offering to take her home. The two arrived outside her apartment door, and said their goodbyes. He leaned down and gave her the traditional good night kiss, which led to winding up in her bed.

A light pink blush graced her pale face as she accounted for what happened afterwards, but then sadly remembering what this morning meant.

"What time is it," his deep voice whispered.

"Early. What time do you have to leave?" She turned her gaze down to the imaginary pattern that she was tracing on his chest.

Roy let out a deep sigh, not wanting to answer, "In a few minutes." Riza replied with a sad 'oh.' He leaned down and pressed a light kiss on her forehead before he started to disentangle himself from her. Mustang scooted to the edge of the bed looking for his strayed garments of clothing. An awkward silence formed between the two, neither knowing what to say to the other. Riza sat up, pulling the white sheet with her for modesty. He was slipping his pants on when he finally spoke:

"Was it worth it?"

She stayed silent, his words churning in her mind.

He took her silence as a notification to continue, "I didn't want to put you in a situation you couldn't handle. I guess I put myself in a sort of Catch-22. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you I love you, but I'd never forgive my self if I didn't tell you." Roy stood by her table where his shirt lay discarded.

"I just can't bare the thought of something happening, and you ending up like Gracia Hughes. But I want to have someone to come back to after the rebellion." He slipped his State Military jacket on as Riza stepped in front of him. "I don't want to do something that would hurt you," he whispered as he held her sheet-covered body. Roy buried his head in the crook of her neck as she pulled him tighter.

"You of all people should know, Roy, that I never regret my decisions. We're both stuck in a Catch-22. If you did or did not tell me, it still would have hurt when you leave." Riza ran her fingers though his mess of black tangles as she tried to comfort him. "I'm glad for what happened because I won't be left wondering what could have been, but I'll still cry because you're gone." Roy's embrace tightened around Riza as she whispered these words into his ear. She pulled his head from her shoulders, and gently cupped it with her right hand, running a thumb over his eye patch.

"When you're out there, remember that it's a time for you to grow and learn, and that you have something to come back to." Roy nodded, committing the Lieutenants face to everlasting memory. He spoke a few words to Riza, telling her that he'd write every chance he had, and that he'd come back safely. He placed small kisses on her forehead, before stealing one last kiss from her velvet-soft lips.

A quiet sob escaped from the apartment as Roy shut the door, as Riza sat back down on her bed. A lone tear slid down her face.

* * *

"So be it. Welcome, O life! I go to encounter for the millionth time the reality of experience and to forge in the smithy of my soul the uncreated conscience of my race."  
--James Joyce, _A Portrait of an Artist as a Young Man_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Well, another one in the books! Thanks for all the comments! I'll try to have another chapter posted this weekend...or I may even update transfer!  
**


	17. Conversation

#30: Conversation

_Another strange day in Central_, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye thought as she strolled down one of the larger hallways in the Central HQ. She'd left Mustang's office over twenty minutes ago, and knew that something was happening.

When she left the office to get some paperwork from the information department, Riza could have sworn she heard screams coming from somewhere around the employ break room, and only a short time afterwards she saw a shirtless Armstrong running towards the break room.

Riza sighed as she looked down at the paperwork she was carrying. _It's going to be another long night_. The colonel would probably put off the work until the end of the day, causing Riza to stay overtime with him to help finish.

She approached the wing where Mustang's company had their offices, and proceeded down the straight corridor to his office. She briefly glanced into the offices that lined the dully-colored hallway, noting that everyone except for Havoc and Fury was in their office. Even stranger, Mustang's door was shut and she could hear muffled shouts coming from behind the door. Riza knocked cautiously as she stopped in front of the maple door.

"WHAT IS IT?" Mustang shouted, voice aggravated, from inside the office.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, sir."

"Come in." He didn't sound any happier.

She opened the door to see Havoc and Fury sitting in front of the colonel's desk, and Armstrong (still shirtless mind you) leaning against one of the walls with his arm's folded.

"What is it Hawkeye?" She looked over at Mustang to see that he was not in a pleased mood.

"I've brought more paperwork for you sir," Riza stated simply.

"I see," he looked over at Major Armstrong, "you're dismissed Major, and," Mustang shot cold glares at the two men in front of him, "I'll be talking with you two later." Riza saluted and stepped out of the doorway as the three men exited, little Cain's face a blistering red.

The colonel rubbed his temples as Riza set down the next set of paperwork on his desk.

"What happened?" Riza asked inquiringly.

Mustang sighed as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Denny Brosh walked into the staff room and interrupted an _intimate_ moment between Jean and Cain. He screamed bloody murder and ran off to Armstrong, who went in and dragged those two to my office." He let out another heavy sigh as he started to rub the sides of his head again.

"Sounds like this is going to get messy fast sir," Riza replied, resting her weight on the side of his desk.

"It already is. I don't want to think about how fast this is spreading, knowing Brosh. Plus, I'm going to have to have a little chat with Havoc and Fury about keeping their personal life out of work."

"You mean you're not going to break them up?"

"And have to transfer one of them? Not on my life, and it wouldn't really be fair to them either."

"There are no fraternizations aloud between soldiers of the State Military sir," she promptly reminded him of the little rule.

"Just as long as no one finds out about it, right Hawkeye," he gave her a small little wink and his boyish grin.

Riza shook her head and gave off a small smile, "Right sir. The one thing that I find funny about this is that they used the employee break room, where anyone could have easily walked into—"

"Which did happen," Roy interrupted.

"—instead of using one of their offices, where they could have locked the door."

"Just like we do, and that's why we haven't been caught." Roy pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her lower back. Riza cradled his head in her shoulder.

"We both really should have this conversation with those two."

* * *

"Love can make the heart do crazy things."  
-Me 

**

* * *

AN: Two updates in two days! Amazing! I'll reply to comments in the next one because I need to go get ready for dinner! Later ya'll! **

**PS- corny ending I know!**


	18. Promise

#10 Promise:

"Yes mom. I love you too. Tell dad 'Happy Fathers Day' for me. I love you too mom. Alright, I have to go. Yes, important State business…I'll talk to you later mom. Bye." Roy sighed as he hung up the phone, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you done wasting time sir? That paperwork's due in an hour."

He sighed as he laced his fingers behind his head and grinned, "You know what I want Hawkeye?"

"To finish that paperwork so you can start working on another promotion," she asked easily, focusing on the report in front of her.

"I want a family." He grinned as he imagined having little Roy's running around in a big grassy yard. "So on days like today, I can get calls from them wishing me a happy father's day." Riza stood up from her desk, aligning a stack of papers and walking the over to Mustang's desk. "It would be great to have little Mustang's running around the house. I'd teach them how to use alchemy and how to make flames. I can see them practicing in the back yard with their dad, a few flames going astray, setting the house on fire…"

"You know what I think sir?"

"What's that Hawkeye?"

"Before you can even consider having a family," she started, placing a stack of papers on his desk, "first you need to do this paperwork so you can become Furher. One goal at a time, but I promise you can tell me more about your dream family after you become Furher."

"Well," he paused as if really contemplating his Lieutenants offer, "I guess I can do that. It may take a while, so you'd better remember." She sighed, nodding her head, urging him to his work.

* * *

**AN: Well, this one is a bit shorter than usual. Only about 300 words XD alot shorter. Happy Fathers Day everyone! Oh yeah! I broke the 100 mark in reviews! Thanks so much everyone! -grins- so now for some well diserved reviewer responses!  
**

**Reviewer Responses:  
RW Grim: Thanks as always! Your reviews always make me happy.  
Mimi-san: Haha! I'm glad you liked the quote, its my absolute favorite!  
Happy-yume: Yup yup, I do take latin! And oh do I love it so. Its a good language to learn.  
Kiyuu-chan: Yes XD poor Denny, personally I'd find it enjoyable to walk into a situation like that...heh...-whistles innocently-  
Neko56: Yes, I love the hypocritical!Riza. It was amusing to write.  
**


	19. Things One Might Not Understand

**AN: Yikes, an autors note before a drabble? You know what that means! SPOILERS! There are spoilers for chapter 40 of the manga (and possible 39...but I tried to keep it strictly from chapter 40.) Also I have a special disclamer for this drabble...no...no smut (sorry RW Grimm XD) but the actual dialouge from "You fool..." to "Be diligent." is taken from the scanlation of chapter 40 meaning...There not my words! shooes the lawyers away These lovley (though they kill me every time) words belong to Arakawa Hiromu. Anywho...enjoy!**

* * *

#19: Things One Cannot Understand 

"You fool! You believed an enemy's words and lost the will to fight," shouted Roy Mustang. "Of course, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, perhaps it is not surprising you are such a person," his words sent chills through the spines of anyone who could hear; a direct insult against his subordinate's character.

"My actions were inexcusable," she responded with no emotion, not caring to look at her commander.

"Don't get flustered! Don't stop thinking! Don't give up your life!" Mustang snarled, not caring who heard what he said. "If you are, if you are to be my adjutant, do so with greater resolution."

"Yes sir." Her gaze was fixated on the hem of her commander's bed.

"I entrust my back to you to watch continuously. Be diligent." His stone cold voice softened a little as he leaned back onto his stiff hospital pillows. A strange silence blanketed the room, no one willing to talk. Riza stood rigid in the corner, looking at the floor, deep in thought. She finally looked up when a young nurse came in the room, telling here there were documents that she needed to pickup at the front desk. She excused herself from the room, walking out with the petite woman.

Havoc sighed, chewing on an unlit-cigarette, "You really can be a bastard some times, you know that?"

Roy's onyx eyes shot open, turning his head to look at Havoc, "Don't speak to a superior officer like that, _Lieutenant_ Havoc." The edge from earlier still resided in Mustangs voice.

"I'm only speaking the truth," he shrugged his shoulders as best as he could.

"You have no claim for that statement Havoc," Mustang folded his arms over his chest, clearly aggravated.

Havoc really started to push the bounds of respect between commander and subordinate, "Don't make me laugh sir," his voice steadily raised showing his frustration, "you, more than anyone, know that the woman who just walked out of here was _not_ our normal Hawkeye."

"If you're referring to the way I treated her, she had it coming. She blatantly defied the basic principals of a soldier. It could have cost us all our lives; she has to be disciplined for her actions."

Havoc sighed in frustration, digging his head into his rock-hard pillow, "You really are one to talk Mustang. If you'd seen her while you were still in ICU, you'd wish you could take back what you said."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Mustang scoffed.

"I watched her put her self through hell waiting for you to wake up. She forced her self to relive those memories, god knows how many times, just to see if you'd wake up," Havoc fumed for a few minutes before continuing. "But since you're so dense some time's, Mustang, I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand the punishment she self-inflicted on herself." He finished, seething in anger, and stared at a crack in the sterile-white ceiling.

Another silence enveloped the room, each man swimming through their own thoughts. Roy, normally a man with no regrets, started to doubt his hasty actions. He understood the nightmare that surrounds the soul when reflecting on the past, but that didn't explain why she still stayed by his side; he, on the other hand, would have fled and tried to escape from the nightmare. There still was no logical reason for _any_ of her actions in the past four days.

He heard a knock on the door, disrupting his thoughts. Riza carefully slid in, trying not to disturb Havoc. She pulled a chair up next to his bed, spreading out papers over his blanked legs.

"Hawkeye," his voice finally lost is edge, questioning her actions.

"They're the latest reports from Edward Elric, sir. They might help us plan out our next move." She looked up at him, only to meet his gaze. There were no smiles or smirks, just a simple nod of approval.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ninalee-chan**: I love you? Honestly that was the most detailed review I've ever had. I'm very glad you enjoyed all of those. XD You really caught me off guard. Even I had to go back and look at which drabbles you were talking about a few times. As for a few of your questions: In number 8...I looked back over and the only _possible_ spoiler would be the mentioning of his eyepatch. That was basically my angsty mind working with the end of the series. And boy oh boy do I wish that they had a little 'meeting' during Ishbal, but I think thats the dream of most royai fans. There really havent been too many details relased about Ishbal (to my knowledge...either than whats given in the beginning of the series.) Oh...well...heh. #15 also came from the depths of my shadowed mind, however there have been some speculations that have arisen from it -sweatdrop- you can e-mail me about those, and 16 is kind of a prelude into the movie, so I have no idea if that actually happens. Just my view on how things might of happened.

**Neko**: I'll leave that up to you to decide -wink-

**RW Grimm**: I know what you mean...-looks around- but I know a some one who may fill that urge -ahem-

**CAMEO**: Wierd? How so? -blinks- -is totaly lost-

**And thanks to all my other reviewers! I'm a comment whore so the more the better XD**


	20. Scars

#17 Scars

"Where'd this one come from?" A gentle hand lightly brushed over a reddish mark on the woman's pale shoulder.

"Last year, sir," she crossed her arms over her chest, keeping some sense of modesty in front of her commanding officer.

"When," his fingers hovered over the mark. He slowly moved them across the off-colored skin that stretched over the width of the blonde woman's right shoulder.

"When I pushed you out of the line of fire when that rebel targeted you at the bank in Central," her gaze drifted down to the white bandages that lined her torso. A red spot that stained the pristine bandages slowly grew larger and darker as time moved on.

"I'm sorry." The colonel's onyx eyes studied the old wound, "I never realized that the bullet hit you," his black eyebrows knitted together in concern when he saw the growing red stain that leaked through her bandages. "There will be another scar…won't there?" His hand trailed down her shoulder to the side of her stomach, where the crimson spot of blood was growing. The woman brought down a hand to touch his inquisitive fingers.

"Most likely," he looked up and caught her amber gaze," but it's another scar that tells me you're alive." She squeezed his fingers gently before she cupped his face, running her thumb along the arch of his cheek, and gave him that soft smile that she saved for only him.

"Um, excuse me Colonel Mustang," a female's voice, the doctor, echoed through the silent room, "I think Lieutenant Hawkeye would like some privacy during my examination."

"That's fine," Roy turned, and headed for the door. He stopped at the entryway and turned his head back towards Riza, "I'll wait for you outside Hawkeye."


	21. Kiss

#91 Kiss

It was just another normal day in Central. Daylight filtered through the large-pane windows in Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Both Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye spent the vast majority of the day signing and reading over documents that fluttered into the small office.

The two decided to keep the door shut, erecting a semi-barrier from the noises of the surrounding offices, a somewhat unusual, yet not abnormal, sight. Something else was out of place in the office that day; a brown briefcase sat next to Mustangs mahogany desk.

"Here is the next set of paperwork you need to sign Colonel." Riza walked gracefully from behind her desk, as she'd done many times before. She never saw the bag lying next to Mustang's desk, and proceeded to catch her toe in the strap of the case, causing her balance to falter. Riza tried to stop her fall, bracing her body for the hard impact of a…body?

Her eyes shot open when she felt velvety lips pressed against hers, looking into onyx eyes that glimmered with surprise and shock.

Roy had placed his hands on Riza's cloth-covered shoulders to stop her fall. Riza pulled back, taking the hands that rested on his chest, and blinked her honey-glazed amber orbs, not knowing what to think or say.

"Are you alright, Hawkeye," Roy asked with concern, but he let a little bit of mischief seep into his words.

Riza stiffened her body when she replied, saluting, "Yes sir, everything's fine." She quickly placed the stack of papers on the one open space of his desk, and turned on her heels so she could return to her desk. Roy never saw her bring up a hand to touch her lips when she walked back to her desk.

"I guess I'll have to leave that briefcase out more often," Roy mumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that sir."


	22. Gunshot

#2 Gunshot

Bang.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the empty concrete range.

Bang.

The blonde haired woman didn't bother to wear earmuffs. The gunshot was the only think keeping her scattered mind connected to the world of reality. Her hair never interfered with her sight when she cocked her head to the side so she could look down the barrel of her silver gun. Her finger pulled against the trigger.

Bang.

'How can they believe that? He can't…be gone…' Her finger squeezed the trigger again.

Bang.

The sound of a gunshot broke apart the utter chaos that roamed her mind for just a short period. Her breathing became uneven as realization started to settle her mind.

Bang.

'He can't be gone. He wouldn't do something that would risk his life.' She could still see the words on the note perfectly in her mind:

**Private Roy Mustang, killed in action.**

Bang.

All the energy started to drain from her body. The realization of what happened swept through her limbs.

"He's dead."

Bang.

The echoes of a gunshot, nor the comfort of friends could stop her aching heart from falling into the abyss of despair.

Bang.

A lone tear slid down her cheek, before its brothers and sisters, when she bowed her head after she fired her last round.


	23. Dog

#36 Dog

The small whines of a dog awoke Roy Mustang. He tried to burry his head into the soft and warm back of the woman in front of him. The puppy continued his whining and begging while Roy tried to ignore him. He finally brought his head up and peered down to the edge of the bed. Black Hayate cocked his head to the side and patiently stared at Roy, wagging his two-toned tail.

"Go away. Go back to sleep Buraha," Roy grumbled, trying to nudge the dog with his foot. He nuzzled his head back into the warm shoulder of the blonde haired woman he was holding, and let his hot, wet breath tickle her sensitive skin. He closed his eyes and pulled her naked back against his bare chest.

Black Hayate nudged Roy's uncovered foot again, yipping while he did it. Roy sighed in frustration, and tightened the hold he had around the woman's blanket covered body. He tried to pull his feet away from the puppy who was currently trying to lick his feet while yipping.

"Buraha, go lie down," Roy's voice was deep and husky. He tried to whisper so he wouldn't wake his beloved.

"Roy," a sleep ridden voice spoke, "just go feed him." Riza turned over in his grasp, so her head rested against his soft yet sticky chest. Roy mumbled a mischievous 'no' and started to slightly nibble on her ear.

"Roy," a small groan escaped her lips as he started to suck on her earlobe, "he's going to get….upset."

"About what?" Too late.

"OW!" Roy wailed when Black Hayate latched onto his big toe. The still-growing dog dug his puppy teeth into the skin of his toe to get his attention. Roy winced as he removed the dog from his limb, and set the pup right next to him on the bed as he swung his legs out of bed and sat up groggily. His eyes blinked, trying to clear the morning fog, and mindlessly searched for his discarded black boxers. Black Hayate gently nuzzled his cold, wet nose against Roy's cooling arm while Roy slipped his boxers over his bare legs, the black material slowly disappearing under the warm covers.

Roy scooped up the pup and walked into Riza's tiny kitchen. The sounds of Roy opening cabinets and placing food into Black Hayate's bowl echoed through the small apartment.

Riza rested her head on one of her pillows and smiled, imagining Roy feeding Black Hayate. She came out of her short dream when Roy sat back down on the bed, and started crawling towards her.

"Ah, now where were we?" He grinned when he kissed his way up from her exposed shoulder to the side of her face. He laid on his side so he could face Riza, and brought up his large hand to caress the side of her face.

"Next time," Roy whispered, "we're going to my place so we have no interruptions."

* * *

**AN: Teheh. Just a bit of sillyness on my part. Yeah for inspiration at camp! So if you can't already tell from my massive 4 chapter update, I'm back! Yay! I've got a bit more inspiration for one more story but I doubt I'll get it out tonight, though I'll try my best (between updating my LJ and reading Harry Potter) I'll reply in the next update in the next update!**

**Oh yes, and before I forget, I want to dedicate this chapter to all my super cool friends (kids and adults alike) from camp. I had the best time during second session and I miss you all so much!**


	24. Coat

#41 Coat

Riza stood out on the balcony of her grandfather's estate. The moonlight that danced along her pale skin filtered in and out among the numerous clouds. It was a chilly night, but Riza did not mind being in the crisp, clear air. Her bare arms rested on the thick, cold concrete railing.

"Why did Grandfather even invite me to this?" Tonight was another military function. Normally Riza wasn't invited to military events (for her rank was that of only a First Lieutenant,) but her grandfather asked if she would come tonight. He even offered to by her a dress, shoes, and a necklace, knowing that the salary of a First Lieutenant did not allow much room for spending money; however, her grandfather had not failed in her an outfit for the event.

He bought Riza an elegant, strapless, form-fitting, shimmering silver dress, with matching high-heeled shoes. The necklace was a modest platnium chain that held a simply cut amber stone. Every portion of her outfit that shone in the moonlight accented the curves of her body. Riza pulled her self from the railing and straightened her posture as she heard footsteps approach the balcony.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who had the idea to come out here," Riza stiffened at the familiar voice, "I hope you don't mind my company Miss—"

Riza turned around, saluting, "Good evening, Sir. I did not expect to see you tonight."

"I didn't expect to see you here, either, Hawkeye," Roy replied, somewhat startled, as his eyes took in the almost overwhelming sight of his First Lieutenant. They stood in an awkward silence for an almost everlasting minute.

"Sir, it's impolite to stare," Riza sternly reminded him, though she didn't bother to hide the slight blush on her face.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," Roy moved towards the railing. He rested against the cold object, facing towards the warm, glittering inside. Riza moved next to him, resuming her previous position. The two stayed silent, Riza staring out into the dark landscape; Roy, gazing up to the sky that loomed over the two.

"It feels like it's going to rain tonight," Roy openly mentioned, "I guess it's a good thing that you're here, Hawkeye." He peered down at Riza when he said her last name, and grinned. Riza focused ahead, not wanting to show the amusement on her face, "Yes, I guess it is a fortuitous night for both of us."

Roy continued to stare at his subordinate, noticing that she was wearing her hair down tonight.

"It's always so beautiful here," Riza commented. A strong blast of cold air danced across the large outdoor area. Riza shivered as the chilled wind slid and twirled across her bare shoulders and back. She tried to stay still as small little bumps formed along her skin.

"Here, take this," Roy draped his dress uniform jacket over Riza's shoulders. She tried to give back the warm coat, which smelled of Mustang's musky scent, back to him, saying that she was fine.

Roy placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, so she couldn't remove the coat. Now standing behind Riza, Roy whispered in her ear, "You can take it off, Hawkeye, if you agree to go back in and dance with me."

Riza whipped her head around, not sure how to react. Roy wore a smug look on his face. He pulled away from her form, and gave a slight bow, offering his arm.

Riza hesitated, debating her options, but slowly reached her hand out to touch his white clothed arm. Roy's hand almost instantly covered her smaller hand, and he led her back to the party.

It wasn't until they were at the top of the grand staircase when Mustang removed his coat to reveal his beautiful Hawkeye.

**

* * *

AN: Well, I'm not quite sure how well I like this one, but oh well! I think its sweet.  This was the last of my camp inspired pieces, though a bunny did bite me hard in the ass last night for another one of the themes, so expect that one later today or tomorrow. Later all! Ja ne!**

**Reviewer Responses:  
Anime Child- **Glad you like them so far!

**Ninalee-chan**- XD Yes! Roy is a bad boy. That's why we love him so much. I even made him bad here XD, urk and I'm sorry for all the spoilers XD. As to your comment on 'What now,' It feels good to finally expand my writing abilities.

**RW Grimm**- I should go back. But I can go back next year, but the inspiration is still coming…luckily.

**Happy-Yume**- Rock on. People who take Latin rock. Yup I took the National Latin Exam this year and last year. I scored a Magna Cum Laude this year  If you've taken the National Latin Exam, you must know about JCL. Are you a member? I'm heading off to NJCL next week actually sweatdrop


	25. Death

**Warning: Nothing bad or anything, just it may be handy to have a few tissues around…**

* * *

#6 Death 

"Don't! Stop! Leave my so out of this," Roy bellowed at the crazed man who held his child. He stood with his hands up in the air, his alchemic gloves still in his back pocket, watching the other man, who was pointing a gun at Roy, hold his toddler son by the collar of his shirt.

"Please, he has nothing to do with this," Roy cringed when he heard his son's cries, "he's just an innocent child."

"You fucking State Alchemists didn't care about that when you killed in the Ishbal massacre," the man screamed, his hand that held the gun started shaking. The child's screams intensified.

"Please," Roy pleaded, "spare my son. I'll give my life to you just as long as my son is spared." The man on the other side of the room stilled, considering Mustang's offer. Roy's son did not stop his cries for 'Papa.'

"Normally I'd try to make you suffer more, but your death is more than adequate at the moment." The dark-skinned man set the toddler on the ground, letting him scurry to his father's feet. "Send him out of the room," the man continued, still aiming his gun at Roy, "he doesn't need to watch his father drop dead, like I did."

"Papa."

"Brain, listen to me," Roy's son looked up at him, while he stared ahead, "I want you to go into the kitchen."

"But I want to stay with you Papa!"

"You're going to do what I say, Brian."

"No Papa, I want to stay with you," the small boy retorted, frustrating Roy.

"BRIAN LISTEN," Roy roared, staring at his son through pained eyes, "you're going to go into the kitchen, like a good little boy, and lock the door. Whatever you hear, don't come out until Mommy gets home, understand?"

"But Papa—"

"No buts, do you understand?"

"Yes Papa," Brian looked down at his father's feet.

"Good boy, now go." Roy's cold gaze drifted back to the Ishbalan. Brian looked up at his father once more, trying to let him stay, before he ran off to the kitchen. Roy heard the kitchen door shut, but waited to speak until he heard the lock click.

"I'm all yours."

"You, sir," the Ishbalan smirked, "have no idea how much I'll enjoy this!" He reamed his gun for Roy's heart. "Good bye State Alchemis—"

"Roy! Get down!" The Ishbalan whipped around, following the for that ran into the hallway outside the room.

Two shots were fired…

Roy looked up from his crouched position on the floor, and watched the Ishbalan drop to the floor, a hole in his forehead. His gaze traveled to the wall in the hallway, where he watched the blonde haired woman, gun already dropped, slide down the wall, leaving a red-smeared trail behind her.

"RIZA!"

It wasn't until late that week when Roy had to explain to his son, while around his subordinates, why they were putting his mother into the ground.

**

* * *

AN: Okies….now that that one's out….I'll reply to comments in the next drabble:runs and hides in a corner:**


	26. Sly Person

**Warning: Spoilers for anywhere in the manga past Chapter 36 **

# 39 Sly Person

"Where are you going Hawkeye?" Roy watched his first lieutenant swiftly stand from her desk, hanging up the phone, and reaching for her spare firearm.

"I just received a message from Edward, sir. He's on the tail of another _guest_." Riza checked to see that her firearms were fully loaded, and proceeded to hide one in the confines of her blue military jacket.

"Oh is that so," Mustang smirked, folding his hands and interlocking his gloved fingers under his chin, "so what is your part in this?"

"I'll be keeping my eye on the party, Colonel. Sergeant Major Fury was requested to come along." She headed towards the door, which hid her slim, black sniper rifle.

Roy kept a strong gaze on the moving figure, as she removed the gun from its hiding place. "How about I accompany you? As the saying goes, Lieutenant, the more the merrier." He was standing at his desk, and started to switch his plain gloves for his spark gloves.

"Sorry sir," Riza turned around to look at his disbelieving face, "you can't come this time."

"What are you talking about Hawkeye? I'm going with you as your superior officer." Roy tried to keep from shouting, so he wouldn't draw attention to the situation that was occurring.

"You need to stay here and complete your paperwork Colonel; also, you should expect a call from your girlfriend soon." Riza turned to exit the office, when Mustang stopped her again.

"At least tell me who it is." Riza sighed.

"It's the shape shifter." She tensed, waiting for some form of rebuttal to her actions; instead, the sounds of Roy sitting back in his chair echoed through the room.

"Be careful; don't be fooled by anything Lieutenant." His deep, steady voice drifted to Riza. She glanced back behind her, to see the Colonel already fast at work on a stack of papers; his mask was breaking.

"I…understand," she gave a quick smile; "I'll be back later sir." Riza walked out the door to retrieve the Sergeant Major.

After a period of time passed by, Roy looked up to the empty doorway, staring blankly, engrossed in thought: 'And I thought I was a sly person.'

* * *

**AN: Ok, sorta kinda busy sweatdrop I probably should be reading my summer reading and writing my essays, but wow this bunny just bit me hard. My updates are probably going to be less frequent since my school schedual is pretty heavy this year. I'll try to write when i have time nodsnods**


	27. Drabble VIII: Image

**Drabble VIII: Image**

She never cared about her image; that's what attracted him.

She was different from all the other women, not caring about a chipped nail or every small blemish.

Instead, she protected his image; keeping him from doing anything that may hurt him.

It mad him smile, knowing that her gun was dedicated to him instead of her vanity. Her gun shows the loyalty and special bond she shares with him, unlike the numerous women he meet that only want him for his body.

She saw much more than his image. She could see the sins and flaws, and still give him her loyalty; that meant something. Even though he could not read her; he knew that she would never put herself before him.

She never cared about her image. She cared about him.


	28. Now

#95: Now

_Nunc scio quid sit amor – Virgil, Dido Book IV_

She never understood how young girls could comprehend that phrase so early in life. Sure, she had a vague understanding as an adult; however, she stared blankly at the simple sentence in her youth. Doesn't love vary from person to person? Isn't the love of a grandfather different form the love of a husband or lover?

She'd seen his love for her twice now: once when he'd risked his life to save her; another, when he allowed her to wait for him, saying that he 'understood.'

Her eyes hardened for a second as memories of pain and fear rushed through her mind and soul. But then they softened as she remembered how she'd shown her love for him once too.

She looked down at his peacefully sleeping form in the hospital bed. It was a good thing that she'd been there during his 'meeting' with the head's of Central; things could have gotten bad. One of the attackers opened the recent wound on his stomach, and he'd lost a lot of blood. The color was returning to his pale face, but the hospital required that he stay here for a week. A small smile appeared on her face as she committed his face to memory from the side of his bed.

His eyes slowly opened, letting the late morning light slowly penetrate them, when he noticed her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, just remembering something I learned about a long time ago."

* * *

**AN:** Just wanted to get something posted. I love that quote, and I wanted to use it. Enjoy and thankyou for all the reviews and almost 10000 hits on this story!  



	29. Until That Day

**#100 - Until That Day**

She felt a sense of relief as scalding water flowed down the curves of her back, giving her some anchor to reality. While white-hot steam relaxed her body, images and memories from the past few weeks rushed across closed eyes.

"We're so close," Riza thought, cupping water between her hands and then pouring the clear liquid over her hair. Her mind quickly jumped to the corner of the kitchen table where an official state document sat, dictating her reassignment to the Furher's command. She let out a sigh, rubbing her hands over her face. That damned piece of paper made her day much more complicated than she needed it to be, especially trying to explain it to her commanding officer.

_"C'mon Hawkeye, I'll give you a ride to your place." Roy was acting as nothing had changed in the past twenty four hours._

_"It's fine sir. I can walk home by myself." Riza started to pick up the box filled with her personal belongings,_

_and head for the door._

_"No, let me take you. I'm not inconvienced at all. I need to run a few errands, and your apartment is on the way." Riza sighed and set the box labeled 'HAWKEYE' back on her desk. It was quite clear that Mustang would not let her walk out of the building until she consented to let him taker her home._

_"Alright."_

_The car ride was unplesantly quiet. Roy and Riza never had a knack for small talk, both of them found it useless to waste words over meaningless chatter._

_"Black Hayate, he sure has grown big in these past few month's hasn't he?" Roy's strong voce cut cleanly through the still air of the car, his eyes focused on the road ahead._

_"Yes he has, but he's energetic as ever. I feel bad not being able to spend more time with him sometimes..." Riza glanced at the man next to her, knowing that beneath the cool and placid exterior fierce emotions were tearing him to shreds._

_"I'm sorry," he threw a quick glance to her, eyes filled with sadness, before turning his attention back to the road. Riza didn't like where this conversation was heading. "Maybe you're new position will let you spend more time with him, and less in the office." Riza flinched when he mentioned up her transfer._

_"I don't think either of us would be happy if that happened," she replied, eyes tracking the familiar steps coming closer as the car started to slow down to a stop. Mustang shut of the engine and got out, walking around to offer a hand as Riza started to step out of the state issued vehicle._

_"I'll walk you to your door."_

_"Sure." Their usual roles reversed as the pair ascended the short flight of stairs that lead to the floor which Hawkeye's apartment was on, Roy following a few steps behind Riza. They exited from the stair well and headed down the quite hallway. As they started to descend upon her door near the end of the hallway, Riza reached inside one of the pockets of the jacket slung over forearm, retrieving her set of house keys. Mustang had quite down ever since they left the car, causing a bit of concern for Riza. The transfers were hard for everyone, but she couldn't begin to imagine how Roy was feeling, having his subordinates ripped from underneath him. She quickly found the appropriate key to unlock her door and inserted it into the small opening on the door handle._

_"Well, Sir...I guess...I'll be seeing you aroun-" Riza stopped in the middle of her sentence, and opening her door, as Roy's two strong arms wrapped around her. They pulled her back into his body behind her, and he buried his head against the exposed flesh of her neck. She stood still in his strong grip and let herself enjoy the new sensation of his breath on her neck._

_"Thank you," he whispered breathily against her skin, beginning a trail of feather-soft kisses along the length of her neck. He repeated the words over and over again while his mouth slowly moved along her jaw line. Riza couldn't remember when she shut her eyes, nor when she tilded her head so their lip's would meet. All she could recall was how his lips felt so right against hers, the soft petals melting and combining with hers as if they were destined to be that way._

_Riza felt him start to move her inside her apartment, and heard the door shut soon after he removed one of his arms from around her waist. Roy manuvered her body with expert hands so her back rested against the door. He broke the kiss, resting a bit of his weight on Riza's smaller form, and leaned his forehead agaisnt hers. She opened her amber eyes and looked up into a gaze filled with rushing emotions._

_Roy's lips found hers once again, this time with more passion than before. His tounge quickly gained access to her mouth and drifted along her teeth, and eventually her tounge._

_Jacket forgotten somewhere on her floor, Riza entwined her arms around his neck. She burried a hand in his raven-black hair, gripping at the silky locks. Roy moved from her lips and back along her jaw. His nose rested near her flower-scented hair while he nibbled and licked at her ear. He found her ear to be very sensitive when his tongue glided along the outer edge, causing her to quietly whisper his name. Roy's hands, which were once idle on Riza's hips, began to move under her tight black shirt and along the arc of her back towards her bra. Riza froze and pulled back a bit, leaving Mustang bewildered._

_"I-I..." she stumbled, already seeing fear of rejection come across his face. "I can't...it's too early for this to happen." It was immediately apparent that her word's weren't coherent, as he looked down at her with questioning eyes, why he had to be denied from her. Riza sighed, and rested her head on his chest, "I can't do this...not yet. If you really want this," she paused, her voice quiet, taking one of his hands from under her shirt and threading his fingers between hers, "you'll wait just a bit longer. There are some things I need to do before we can have this." She felt him rest his chin upon her head, "I'm sorry."_

_Roy pulled his hand away from hers, and once again wrapped it around her torso, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I can't say I really understand what you're implying, Riza," his voice was husk with dissipating passion, "but I can wait. However long you need, I'll wait."_

_Riza shifted her head and placed a kiss on the stubble laden skin of his chin, appreciating his acceptance of this bizarre situation. "I'll try to stop by your office soon," she began, enjoying the warmth of his embrace a bit longer, "and, hopefully, by then I'll be able to tell you more."_

_They backed away from Riza's door, and broke their embrace. Riza looked at Roy once again, as she went to open the door, and saw that he'd already returned the mask that kept him void of emotion. She opened the door, and he pulled her into a quick hug, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I guess I'll see you soon then," he spoke with a small grin, trying to show her that he wasn't hurt. _

Riza sighed at the recollection from only a few hours earlier. She truly felt bad about having to stop and not go any further with Roy, but it wasn't the right time for him to find out.

She was startled from her thoughts as she heard Hayate barking at someone knocking at her front door. "First Lieutenant! It's me! Edward," came a voice from the other side of the door. Riza sighed, shutting off the shower and drying her hair. Her hand ran over the encoded skin of her back as she stepped out of the shower. 'It may be confusing now,' she thought on her way to go find out what Edward wanted at this hour, 'but once I can tell him why we couldn't go any further tonight, I'm sure he'll understand. Until that day he just has to stay the same Roy Mustang I've grown to trust and love.'

Fin.

* * *

Wow...an update for once. This goes out to the wonderful GK and CJ, two good friends who I wouldn't have been able to survive the year without! As for another note...My intrests in royai are starting to grow less by the day. Don't get me wrong, I love the pairing, but my desire to write them just isn't what it use to be. I'll try to update every so often, but don't expect too too much from me in terms of royai anymore (if that hasnt been pretty clear from my lack of posting over the past 6 months.) I may branch out into some other fandoms, who knows, but best wishes to everyone!  



	30. Poem I: Love Song of a Man

**Poem: **Love Song of a Man

It wasn't supposed to be this way...

Once the daughter of a friend,  
Then a companion,  
Then something more.

Time changed us both.  
A predetermined course  
Working along side an ever-changing world.

At first a charge,  
And then a savior -- in more ways than one.

How could I have known that the key-  
The key to ultimate power--  
The key to ultimate beauty--  
How could I have known that they existed as one?

The golden goddess with me  
Quickly turned red,  
Proving her mortality,  
Never able to be with me again…

It wasn't supposed to be this way,  
It was supposed to be me.

* * *

**AN:** Alright, you guys probably don't believe what I said in my last update since I've updated in less than 24 hours XD Two reasons behind that. One: Hayashi Azuma kindly asked if I would post one more drabbleish thing. Two: I've been meaning to post this piece for a _long_ time. (Let's say along the lines of two months ; ) I had to do a poetry unit on Modernism for English right after Chapter 58 of the manga came out (we were required to write 4 original poems) and this was the result for my free verse portion of the assignment. I think this best represent's my feeling towards royai and how my writing style has grown in the past year. Enjoy all!  



End file.
